The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine thrust shafts and more particularly, to a turbine thrust shaft for providing journal bearing cooling within an air cycle machine for an aircraft.
Typically, during operation of an air cycle machine the rotating components, such as a turbine thrust shaft, may be supported by a journal bearing. Certain operating conditions may create high journal bearing load conditions, creating excessive journal bearing heat. The use of a turbine thrust shaft to facilitate increased cooling flow to the journal bearing is desired.